


The Devil Within

by Dollybumbum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1d, Dark Harry, Dark!Harry, Insanity, M/M, Mental Illness, Smut, insane, larry stylinson - Freeform, later tho, lourry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:51:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollybumbum/pseuds/Dollybumbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry had been together for years. In fact, that was the day they’d celebrate their fifth year together. Louis could not be happier with his life although, he’d become increasingly worried about his boyfriend up to this point.</p><p>Their day was supposed to be perfect but upon returning home to Harry, he stumbles across a secret he couldn't have begun to imagine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Within

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this prologue just see what people think, if it sounds rubbish just shout at me and tell me not to write more I'm sorry okay haha.  
> I'm going to update my Ziam story later today too, I quit uni and got a job so that's why that's late but no one cares oop.  
> Also I'm going to attempt to add pictures to this so if that doesn't work don't laugh at me okay!!

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2euhk06)

Louis and Harry had been together for years. In fact, that was the day they’d celebrate their fifth year together. Louis could not be happier with his life although, he’d become increasingly worried about his boyfriend up to this point. Harry had always been off with Louis when it came to his friends so Louis never really got on with them much. He didn’t mind that though because they’d always had different friends, Harry didn’t get on with Stan and Niall and Louis didn’t get on with Lucy and Nick, that’s was fine they just hung out with them at different times. That day though, Louis came home to his house completely trashed. He’d been out all day searching for the perfect gift for Harry he’d even asked Nick what to get and that was a long shot. Wine and a movie it was and he was also going to cook his first home cooked meal (chicken stuffed with mozzarella cheese wrapped with parma ham with a side of some homemade mash.) When he’d seen the house though his stomach dropped, pictures of him and Harry had been ripped up his clothes were strewn everywhere, some of them cut up, ornaments were smashed and he couldn’t find Harry. Finally, he found him rocking in their wardrobe crying and staring at a pair of scissors in his hands.

“Baby what happened?” Louis approached him slowly, tentatively.

“L-Lucy came over s-said 15 years is more i-important th-than 5 I’m s-s-orry.” His boyfriend, scared half to death, managed to gulp out.

How could she?! He’d never even met this girl and now she’d trashed their house and claimed she was more important than their anniversary! Nevertheless, Louis swallowed his anger and chose to be there for his boyfriend instead “why would she do that Harry?”

“I don’t know but she’s still mad, Louis you should go.” He whispered, staring at the bed, afraid.

“Is she still here Harry?” His boyfriend’s response scared him. Harry had backed further into the cupboard and was nodded, his eyes wide and afraid. Louis turned slowly; all he saw on the bed however was an old photograph of Harry and a friend.

He flipped the photograph over in his hands and gave a confused look back at Harry before reading 5 words that changed everything he thought he knew.

[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=9i7p50)

**Author's Note:**

> So that was basically Lucy died in 1999, and now lives in Harrys head. My partner didn't get that so I thought I'd just clarify. I don't want to say too much though because obviously everything will come out as the story evolves.
> 
> Let me know what you think ^..^
> 
> P.S go listen to this song- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q-bq5VyHWEo it's kind of a little tiny bit based off it but not really but its a good song so go listen.


End file.
